


SPN FLUFF BINGO

by supernaturally_Dean_and_Jensen



Series: SPN FLUFF BINGO [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturally_Dean_and_Jensen/pseuds/supernaturally_Dean_and_Jensen
Summary: I have also decided to do FLUFFBINGO on Tumblr!





	1. There's a First for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Square Filled: FREE SPACE - First meeting  
> Pairing: none  
> Characters involved: Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki, Misha Collins

You wake up at 4 am. You’re too excited. Any other time you would be dreading getting up, but today wasn’t one of those days.  
  
Two months ago, you magically had been asked to be apart of the Supernatural family. After Eric and Jeremy (along with the boys) had done some scouting at the last convention, they had found you.  
  
You had gotten along really well with everyone, and when they offered you the job. You were happy.  
You’d take it.  
  
Even if it meant you were only there for a partial episode.  
  
Supernatural had changed your life, and if you could be a part of it in any way. You would.  
  
When Jeremy and Eric had announced to the public that they’d be introducing a new character. She’d be a season regular, and she’d stay with the boys until the end of the show.  
  
So your future was set. At least for your contracted five years.

* * *

Any other job, you’d die if you had to wake up at four on purpose. You’d be even angrier if your body kept you up from excitement. But knowing you’d be walking on to set soon.  
  
 _The Supernatural set._  
  
You were up earlier then needed, wearing a hole in your apartment floor. Possibly annoying the tenants in the room below you.  
  
Would they even like you?  
  
Sure you got along well with Jensen and Jared at the dinner they had invited you. You had even ended up staying longer with Jensen to visit, it was almost three in the morning before you were sharing a taxi back to the same hotel. But to you, you needed to be liked by your coworkers, but you wanted to be liked by the large fandom.  
  
Would you mess upon your first day? Many times? Would you make a complete and utter fool out of your self. In front of people you looked up to?  
Were you cut out for this?  
  
You had no experience in acting. This was your first job. Like ever. You barely knew what you were doing, so to know who the grip was, and how to fake punch - you were almost buried to your neck in emotions you yet hadn’t experienced.  
  
One thing you were questioning as you paced the floor - would they regret picking you?  
  
Your thoughts are interrupted by a knock on your hotel room door. You walk to the door and glance in the eyehole, to see three men waiting outside. One was Jared, the other was mistakenly Jensen. The third had to be Cliff, their bodyguard.  
  
You breathe in slowly, once through your nose, and out through your mouth. You unlock the door, twisting the deadbolt free of the door jamb.  
  
“Hey guys.” you smile shyly, opening the door wide.  
  
“Hey (Y/N). We thought we’d pick you up on the way. Your driver has a flat.” Jared said as you offered for them to come in.  
  
“Oh, thank you. Let me slip some shoes on and we can go.” You reply. They all walk in and wait in silence as you slip in to your boots. You wrap yourself up in a sweater and coat and follow the three men out the door.  
  
“So, he didn’t want to ride up three floors to the elevator to pick me up?” You laugh as you approach the van. Misha is sitting in the front, and from what you can tell he has a scowl on his face.  
  
“Yeah. He was moaning and groaning because we made him ride shot gun.”  
  
“Oh?” you ask looking to Jared, and then Jensen. Cliff only laughs as he gets in to the driver’s side.  
  
“Of course. We wanted to sit with you. Not him.” Jensen smiles as he opens the door for you. Even like a gentleman, he helps you in to the SUV, and takes his seat next to you. Jared had walked around to the other side and already taken his seat.  
  
“Apparently they don’t like me. They prefer women.” Misha replies.  
  
You scoff and buckle yourself in. “Well, I can understand why. They’ve got good taste.” You lean back and stretch. “We are pretty cool.”  
  
“She’ll fit in very well.” Misha replies. You laugh with Jared and Jensen and lean back, and Cliff pulls out of the loading zone.  
  
For the first ten minutes of the drive, it was silent for you, as Jared and Jensen partook in small talk. Cliff drove and Misha took a phone call. After a few minutes Jared’s wife called him, and it was up to you to fill the silence as you spoke with Jensen.  
  
“So.” Jensen said nervously.  
  
“So.” you laugh with him.  
  
“You as nervous as I am? Especially for the scene we get to do today?”  
  
“Um, I wasn’t. Until now.” you laugh. “I’m just all around nervous.”  
  
“Why?” Jared asks putting his phone in his pocket.  
  
“Well for one, that scene.” you motion to Jensen, who is cheekily smiling back to Jared. “Two, this is my first acting job. I still don’t get the concept of fake punching and grips and marks and all that stuff. I’m the female equivalent of Dean and Sam pretending to be you guys.”  
  
“The marks are little pieces of tape.”  
  
Jared quickly throws something at Misha and he quiets.  
  
“But in all honesty, yes. I’m slightly nervous for that scene. Especially when I have done something like that I don’t have a camera crew with me. And it’s not fake.”  
  
Misha scoffs and looks to you.  
  
“What?” you smile wickedly. “Your new costar is brutally honest, and sometimes doesn’t know how to turn her filter on.” For an added measure you give Jensen’s thigh a squeeze. Just to annoy him even more, Jensen wraps his arm around you and kisses you on the cheek.  
  
That earns another scoff from Misha, and then he turns around. You turn around and return the favor by kissing Jensen back on the cheek.  
  
After about an hour total of driving, you find yourself on set at the studio.  
Eric “Friggin” Kripke was waiting in your trailer as you arrived and you visited for a few minutes until you were called to the makeup trailer.  
  
You got lost in conversation as the girls wanted to know everything about the “new girl” on set.  
  
Then it was off to wardrobe. You were going to portray one bad ass character, so you had to get in to your badass outfit.  
  
All in all, it was a good day.  
  
Your character Katie was introduced to the Winchester brothers, and then that other secret you had. One you thought would be an interesting twist for the show.  
  
You got to have pretend sex with Jensen Ackles, which was probably the most interesting experience you’ve had. But ultimately the coolest. He was a gentlemen, taking the reins until you were comfortable.  
  
You didn’t tire when having to do that scene over and over again. You could stare in to those green eyes for hours, and kiss those full lips even more.  
  
After everything was done, the group went to a local bar for drinks, inviting you so you could celebrate your first successful day.  
  
You got hammered, which you never did, and some how you ended back on set at your trailer.  
  
With a _your bed needs to be broken in_ , you found yourself drifting to sleep, two strong arms around you.  
  
The next morning, you wake to your alarm, and see a broad back lying next to you, his strong back muscles highlighted by the light you had left on in your trailer.  
The sheets barely covered his lower half and he slowly turned to face you, hugging his pillow.  
  
Jensen was lying in your bed, and although you were rather drunk, you remembered the night very well.  
You had just slept with your favorite celebrity.  
  
“There’s a first time for everything.” thought to yourself.  
 


	2. Green Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend the morning cuddling with Jensen and contemplating the perfect nicknames for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N): your name  
> (Y/L/N): your last name  
> (Y/E/C): your eye color  
> THIS IS FOR MY SPNFLUFFBINGO SQUARE THE PERFECT NICKNAME  
> This can be used for the #365 series or a stand alone for bingo

You were only up for a few minutes the next morning. Parker wanted her favorite cinnamon toast and then to watch cartoons and Disney movies all day.  
  
After Elliotte and Harper made their way down and they were fed, they rushed in to the play room to watch TV as well.  
  
All you wanted to do was slip back in to bed and hold on to Jensen for dear life.  
  
He leans in and kisses you on the forehead as soon as you slip under the covers.  
  
“All quiet on the home front?” he asks, kissing your forehead a few times.  
  
“Yeah, for now. They’re eating and watching cartoons. Parker says she’s going to stay in front of the TV all day, but she’s got a short attention span, so I doubt we’ve got all day. Maybe a few hours tops.”  
  
“I’m okay with that.” He replies, smiling and brushing his lips to yours.  
  
“So, what are you doing tomorrow?” you ask once Jensen makes himself comfortable leaning against you. You start to run your fingers through his hair and hold on tighter to him as his arms tighten you in his hold.  
  
“Nothing comes to mind. But a doctor’s appointment?” he asks reaching up with his lips for a kiss. You oblige, cupping his face just so, his beard tickling the palm of your hand.  
  
It was long and passionate, tender and giving and it fell right. More than anything you had experienced in your life.  
  
“Well, would you go on a date with me?” you ask looking to him. His green eyes have a sparkle to them that you hadn’t seen since meeting him.  
  
“You’re asking me out?” he asks, a mischievous grin forms on his face.  
  
“Mmm-hmmm. I think I am green-eyes.”  
  
“Green-eyes?” he smiles.  
  
“Uh-huh,” you kiss him once more, “I think it’s a suitable nickname for you handsome. I like those green eyes.”  
  
He smiles and kisses your forehead. “Well, (Y/E/C) are just as beautiful, and I did not realize how many freckles you have.”  
  
“Yeah, I think I’ve had make up on every other time. But I love my freckles. In fact I love yours. I think I am falling pretty fast for you green-eyes.”  
  
“I feel the same.” His lips crash in to yours and it takes you by surprise enough that you’re breathless. “Freckles.”  
  
“Freckles? Okay, does Green-eyes wanna hang out with Freckles tomorrow? I’m thinking lunch and just doing something fun tomorrow?”  
  
“You have no idea what you want to do on the date, do you?” he asks with a laugh.  
  
“No. I don’t really know all the attractions over here.” You giggle and kiss him a few times before he settles back into the bed, his head on your chest.  
  
“So, this date? Is it us only, or will kids be coming?” he asks.  
  
“No, first day of school is tomorrow.” You shake your head, and wrap your arms around his head to hold on to him. “I think it’s probably gonna be us. Us and Karma. So if you know anything dog friendly besides dog parks?”  
  
“I think I could come up with something, or shouldn’t you be researching where to go? Since you asked?”  
  
You roll your eyes and settle and down into the bed, to come face to face with him as close as possible to you.  
  
“I guess so. Okay, you’re going to go on the best date of your life Green-Eyes.”  
  
He smiles and kisses you once more before closing his eyes.  
  
“Can’t wait Freckles.”

 


End file.
